Quatro paredes - Capítulos Secretos
by Uhura
Summary: Capítulos extras da fic "Quatro paredes, Laços secretos e Chá de sumiço", com classificação diferenciada. Não são fundamentais para a compreensão da história principal e não recomendo a leitura independente.
1. Capítulo 8 e meio

NOTA: Esse é um capítulo especial de uma outra fanfic, e não um texto planejado pra fazer sentido por si só, portanto não recomendo uma leitura independente. O ideal é que você já tenha lido os 8 capítulos anteriores, disponíveis em fanfiction s / 8554254 / (sem os espaços). Está separado porque **contém ****sexo**, é. Dito isso, vamos em frente e boa leitura!

* * *

Quatro paredes, laços secretos e chá de sumiço - **Capítulo**** 8 ****e ****meio**

Estranho como poucos meses podem nos parecer anos, assim como anos, por vezes, podem nos parecer poucos meses. Tinha sido muito rápido. E ao mesmo tempo, não. Porque, lá no fundo do fundo do coração daquela velha professora, já havia, há tempos, um laço mui secreto chamado amor. Então quando tudo aconteceu, quando tudo se revelou através daquele impulsivo beijo surpresa, não foi como se sentimentos fossem criados do nada ou como se o Cupido de repente tivesse lhe lançado um flecha. Não, não. Apenas veio à tona o que ela já sentia. O que brotou de novo, a partir da certeza de que aquilo poderia realmente ser e da segurança que ele então lhe passava, foi uma entrega.

Minerva McGonagall estava entregue. Completamente.

Imagine o quão estranho isso pareceria a qualquer um que só a visse como a sóbria professora de Transfigurações! Pois sim, mas todos somos tão humanos! Bem, pelo menos aqueles de nós que não tem nenhuma horcrux escondida por aí. E Minerva, mesmo que nem todos vissem, era tão mulher! Podia já não ser mais tão jovem ou tão... tanta coisa! Mas... tem coisa que nunca deixa de ser.

O fato é que, ainda aturdida por esse envolvimento repentino, que até então não lhe parecia capaz de existir fora do plano da fantasia, ela, depois e jantarem e compartilharem quarenta minutos de um encabulante sem-saber-o-que-dizer, simplesmente escapuliu e se meteu dentro de sua banheira a tomar um longo, longo banho de espuma. Segurou a respiração e mergulhou a cabeça debaixo dágua por um instante, ouvindo o som do silêncio e os batimentos de seu próprio coração. Parecia o único modo de relaxar, de... só... se sentir menos eufórica e menos ansiosa e menos louca! e menos tudo. E um pouco mais normal, talvez. Infortunadamente, não resultou em absolutamente nada. E, um tempo depois, enquanto secava os longos cabelos negros, ela entendeu o porquê.

Não precisava de um banho. Nem de descanso. Nem de coisa nenhuma. Precisava dele. Agora que sabia que podia tê-lo, precisava desesperadamente dele.

E sem demora.

Então vestiu algo fácil de tirar e foi pra cama, sem dizer nada além do costumeiro boa-noite. E ela esperava realmente que fosse uma boa noite. Porque, bom Merlin, se não fosse, ela simplesmente não conseguiria dormir!

Se deitaram em silêncio, como se aquela fosse simplesmente outra noite típica. É claro que não era, é claro que nenhum dos dois pensou que poderia ser ou... quis que fosse.

Sem jeito e sem saber como fazer o primeiro movimento - porque, por mais moderna que sempre tivesse sido, e, acredite, ela foi bastante, Minerva tinha nascido nos anos 30 e recebido uma educação tradicional - simplesmente esperou. E esperou. E esperou. Até a ansiedade quase chegar a um limite catastrófico, prestes a se metamorfosear em desespero e depois frustração diante da idéia de talvez simplesmente não despertar nele o que ele lhe despertava.

É claro que essa não era uma hipótese acertiva. Ela despertava sim.

Então, finalmente, quando Minerva já tinha se virado a encarar a parede e já começava a tecer fios de raciocínio eufemísticos ("_é__cedo__demais__, __ainda__não__é__adequado__... __é__melhor__simplesmente__tentar__dormir__um__pouco__e__..."_), Albus se aproximou. Colocando muito suavemente a mão sobre sua cintura.

Ela, bem devagar, respirou fundo e sorriu, mordiscando o lábio. Colocou a mão sobre a dele, como quem diz "é tão bom que esteja aqui!"... apertou-lhe os dedos de leve, e quando estava por entrelaçá-los com os seus, os sentiu se mexer, correndo-lhe a barriga em um abraço desajeitado.

E como foi bom sentí-lo tão perto! A barba longa se achegando junto de seu pescoço a fez ter um arrepio de cócegas e deixar escapar um riso muito doce, de quem gosta. Voltou-se a ele, se beijaram devagar. Bem devagar.

Por dentro, ambos borbulhavam de desejo, e as reações dos corpos não demoraram a trazer isso à tona, deixando algumas necessidades muito claras. Caminhos de beijos e unhas e toques deixaram um rastro de arrepios enquanto as roupas eram tiradas e atiradas quase sem se darem conta.

A pele de ambos estava tão quente! Quando, despidos, colaram barriga com barriga e peito com peito... minha nossa! Foi como estar em casa. Pra ambos. Protegidos e à salvo. Completamente em paz. Ficaram assim um tempo, sem ir mais longe, só... um nos braços do outro, tão felizes e tão encantados por estar acontecendo! Era tão sincero e natural... só... estar em sincronia com alguém, tendo a certeza de que não podia haver nada mais certo que aquilo. De que mesmo estando tudo errado lá fora, enquanto estivessem juntos, nada podia dar tão errado assim. Porque aquilo era realmente o que mais queriam. De todo o coração.

Então, quando, aos poucos, se lembraram do que estavam fazendo, e voltaram ao ritmo de antes, finalmente indo mais longe e... Deus! Definitivamente era isso. Era simples. E certo. Como puderam ter levado tanto tempo pra chegar ali? Como puderam ter aguentado estar perto e nunca...? Nunca! Céus, nenhum dos dois teve dúvidas de que, a partir daquele momento, estariam juntos, daquele modo, sempre que pudessem.

Um dentro do outro, conectados de forma tão íntima e profunda, e eu não falo do físico, mas do imaterial. Porque aquele estar-junto extrapolava e muito o momento ou o simples toque de pele-com-pele e calor-com-calor. Era ainda mais especial. E incrível. E por isso mesmo não tiveram pressa. Ao contrário! Parecia criminoso não adiar ao máximo o fim.

Não era a sensação física sexual de roçar no outro, isso acabou por rapidamente se tornar secundário. Se viam em meio de algo muito diferente do comum. Algo inexplicável, onde o tempo pareceu se perder, os segundos se tornarem mais longos e... ao encostar testa com testa, e tentar enxergar os olhos um do outro na semi-escuridão que se fazia à volta, bem, digo apenas que nenhum dos dois se surpreendeu por ver um marejo de lágrimas e um brilho sobrenatural.

Albus talvez esperasse algo assim, porque sorria tão tranquilo! Mas Minerva...ela nunca antes tinha sentido nada como aquilo. Nada tão intenso ou tão... mágico.

Por mais que ambos gostassem e muito da sensação úmida que beijos e pequenas mordidas deixavam sobre a pele, ou dos arrepios causados por pontas-de-dedos que corriam devagar, nenhum dos dois teve coragem de apressar o ritmo... nenhum dos dois desejou um orgasmo. Lhes pareceu de repente vulgar que não ficassem unidos para sempre - e não importava quem pensasse ser impossível! Não importava quem pensasse ser antinatural ou impróprio ou... não, não, não! Bem devagar! Bem devagar, por tanto tempo quanto possível, até sucumbirem à madrugada e adormecerem ainda unidos e enlaçados.

Minerva acordou de manhã, ainda mais cedo que o de costume. Ela estava despida e deitada de bruços sobre um peito quente. Tinha o braço metido numa barba longuíssima e mui alva, tão macia! De se mexer, se espreguiçando de leve, sentiu (com certa surpresa) finalmente uma parte bastante especial dele escorregando de dentro de si. Quase engraçado que ainda estivesse lá. Apoiando os braços em torno dele, bem firmes sobre os lençóis virados, ela se levantou o bastante pra olhá-lo nos olhos. E como parecia plácido! Tão bonito e tão charmoso, com cada ruga que tinha e cada pequeno traço. Tão amado! Tão querido! Naquele momento Minerva sentiu o peito inflar de felicidade. E era uma felicidade tão inesperada! Depois de já ter desistido de si, desistido do amor ou... Merlin! Ali estava ela, nos braços de um homem que, ela tinha certeza, a faria feliz como nunca!

Ela quis chorar de alegria, cantar e dançar! Ao invés disso, simplesmente sorriu. Um sorriso lindo e sincero.

O deixou sozinho na cama e saltou cheia de energia para o que, fosse como fosse, só poderia ser um dia ótimo. Depois de se trocar e o assistir dormindo por vários e vários minutos (o achava tão charmoso, tão encantador!). Ela finalmente tomou coragem de deixar aquele quarto e deixá-lo - só pelo tempo necessário, é claro! Antes de sair, se aproximou, sentou-se na beira da cama e se inclinou sobre ele, depositando um beijo mui suave nos lábios do homem e fazendo um carinho no rosto.

Tão convenientemente despertado, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos (muito brilhantes!), ele sorriu.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia - o sorriso larguíssimo respondia muito mais.

- Eu tenho que ir. Mas volto assim que puder. E você, você fique bem. - Então ela disse. - Eu te amo.

Albus fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo, soltando um suspiro.

- Diga de novo. - Implorou, no mesmo tom que usava quando queria mais doces.

- Eu te amo, Albus.

Abriu os olhos, esses agora marejados, e sorriu muito.

- E eu te amo, Minerva.

Riram-se, bobos. Trocaram mais um beijinho, e ela se levantou.

- Tenha um bom dia de trabalho. - Ele disse, se inclinando sobre os cotovelos e acompanhando com os olhos.

- Eu vou ter. Mas não será melhor que a minha noite. - Ela sorriu ainda uma vez mais e o deixou sozinho.

Sozinho, mas completo.

Albus Dumbledore se deixou cair sobre a cama, se espreguiçou, rolou, sentiu o cheiro dela nos lençóis e sorriu muito, se sentindo tão bem! Dali em diante, por mais que tudo estivesse fora do lugar, nada poderia dar assim tão errado. Nunca, nunca mais. Enquanto ela estivesse bem e estivesse segura, ele estaria completamente feliz.

.

_Continua na fic principal, sendo seguido pelo capítulo 9_


	2. Capítulo 9 e meio

**AVISO:** Não leia sem ter lido os 9 primeiros capítulos da fic principal, e, principalmente, não leia se estiver tentando evitar cenas de sexo entre velhos professores. =P

* * *

Quatro paredes, laços secretos e chá de sumiço **- Capítulo 9 e meio**

À luz da lua, escondidos por magia em uma área particularmente desocupada dos terrenos de Hogwarts, assim, ao ar livre, sentindo a brisa fresca da noite lhes balançar os cabelos de leve... Albus e Minerva trocavam beijos mui lascivos sobre uma toalha xadrez de pique-nique. Um tanto quanto peculiar, de fato, mas nenhum dos dois estava reclamando.

– Tem certeza de ninguém pode nos ver? – Minerva mordiscou os lábios, lançando-lhe um olhar entre aflito e ansioso.

– Tenho. – Albus garantiu, se encaixando junto dela e abusando de uns beijos bastante libidinosos. Sussurrou então ao pé do ouvido, arrancando da bruxa um meio suspiro e um sorriso muito largo. – Hoje vou te amar até o final... aqui debaixo das estrelas...

Ao par que ela lhe desabotoava a túnica lentamente, ele deixava a mão correr por debaixo do vestido dela, tocando com a ponta dos dedos a pele quente, causando arrepios... passou pelo joelho e foi subindo... espalmando a parte de fora da coxa e a arranhando suavemente assim como quem quer chegar na parte de dentro... Ainda sem tê-lo despido de nada, Minerva deixou escapar um gemido baixo. As mãos estagnaram, se esquecendo do mundo. A respiração foi se acelerando aos poucos, enquanto, muito de perto, ele, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, estudava cada pequena mudança na expressão do rosto dela, cada movimento do corpo e cada som que vinha em resposta a seu dedicado carinho...

– Onde será que consigo fazê-la chegar só com meus dedos? – ele falou baixinho, com a voz sedutoramente enrouquecida. Corando, Minerva sorriu, tentou alcançá-lo também, a retribuir de alguma forma o toque tão habilidoso... mas ele, um tanto arrependido por tê-la tirado do interessante momento a que estava tão entregue, fugiu, protestando.

– Agora é minha vez, temos uma noite toda, não é preciso ter pressa.

Ela gemeu em reclamação, parte por ele, nesse afastamento, ter parado de fazer o que fazia, parte por não ter tido frustrada a sua tentativa de tocá-lo. O afastamento, no entanto, não durou nada. Logo Albus depositava pequenos beijos no seu joelho... nas suas coxas.. e...

– Albus!

Ele só sorriu, enquanto se livrava da calcinha dela – bordô, rendada e bonita. Ela tentou se afastar, parecendo de alguma forma um tanto constrangida, talvez até ligeiramente envergonhada, mas... ele foi mais rápido, e quando ela deu por si, já estava entregue de novo...relaxada, se derretendo na boca de um dos maiores bruxos da atualidade. Suas habilidades faziam jus a esse título, diga-se.

– Você é tão linda, Minerva... - Ouviu-se rouco, abafado contra a pele.

– Hmm... pare... Albus, já chega... – Ela queria maaaais. Já estava pronta. Por que esperar mais quando o queria tanto dentro de si? Já podia imaginá-lo, bem devagar...

– Você não está gostando? – ele ergueu-se, preocupado, os olhos como os de um cachorrinho abandonado, a língua substituída pelas mãos, nunca abandonando um 'trabalho' pela metade.

– Estou, mas... e você... você não...?

– Eu também. – Ele sorriu largo, e baixou então a voz para um sussurro apaixonado, voltando a enterrar o rosto lá junto dela – Você é uma delícia.

Minerva então desistiu por completo e se entregou, finalmente se convencendo de que não havia absolutamente nenhum motivo pra se preocupar e nenhuma necessidade de ter pressa. E foi uma decisão bem sábia, diga-se; ela de nenhum modo se arrependeu, quando, uns quase 20 minutos depois, já não podia conter as reações de seu corpo desesperado pelo gozo. A respiração arfante de um ar tão gelado queimava no peito, e uns gemidos, já incontíveis, escapavam aqui e ali. Suspendendo involuntarialmente o quadril por um momento e agarrando forte a toalha e uns bom punhado de grama, ela sentiu chegar às estrelas, essas mesmas que brilhavam até então tão longe lá no alto...

Enfim, se largou, ainda arfante, e sorrindo muito, toda mole, finalmente o olhou nos olhos... ele lambia descaradamente a ponta dos dedos, como se tivesse acabado de comer um pedaço particularmente delicioso de torta. Então, devagar, engatinhou até ela e a beijou nos lábios com muito amor.

Era o seu gosto lá, ela sabia, e ele adorava. Ela definitivamente também adorava. Uns espasmos gostosos ainda se esparramavam de lá até as pernas...ainda trêmula, Minerva o agarrou pela barba e beijou de uma forma que até então não tinha feito. Com paixão e força, a língua explorando cada canto mais secreto, chupando e mordendo sem dó. Ele gemeu na boca dela, como se rosnasse... um som gutural de macho que quer copular. Não mais o seu querido Albus, louco por doces, mas um outro Albus... um de olhos escurecidos e mãos firmes.

Esqueceram-se de quem era a vez. Logo as peles nuas se eriçavam sem decidir se sentiam frio pelo gelado da noite ou calor pelo atrito dos corpos. Suaram frio, suaram quente, misturando fluídos, arranhando e se emaranhando um no outro.

Dessa vez, tomado por um desejo animalesco, ele, sem esperá-la, gozou forte entre gemidos guturais e beijos molhados. Tentou ainda continuar, mas, exausto e convulsivo, acabou desabando sobre ela, mal podendo respirar.

Minerva, tomada por uma sensação estranha de adoração e poder, o deixou descansar assim sobre seu peito, em meio a cafunés macios. Quando se beijaram de novo, já com frio pelas gotas geladas de suor que não se dissipavam, foi de um jeito doce, muito meigo, muito delicado. Ele puxou a capa mais próxima sobre ambos, e assim, por um tempo, aconchegados um junto do outro, tentaram um cochilo. O vento frio, rugindo, chacoalhando a copa das árvores de toda a Floresta não os deixou em paz, então acabaram se conformando com o ter que voltar... vestiram-se, finalmente se lembraram do vinho, totalmente perdido desde que tinham acertado a garrafa sem querer, a fazendo rolar para longe... Juntaram tudo que havia a se juntar, se desilusionaram [desagradavelmente] outra vez e, abraçados, voltaram para o castelo, onde uma cama quentinha e confortável Graças-a-Merlin os esperava.

* * *

**N/A:** Aguardo reviews! ;)


End file.
